


Solipsisme d'une nuit

by AllenKune



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Self-Doubt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Participation à la nuit du FoF de décembre 2019Mot : SolipsismeLes nuits sans lunes sont entremêlaient de magie, inspirant les tourments et la mélancolie. Parfois des questions étranges émergeaient dans les esprit des poneys seuls en ses nuits si étrange.





	Solipsisme d'une nuit

Le ciel était sombre, comme un voile noir recouverte d'étoiles brillantes et marquer pas l'absence de la lune. C'est souvent dans ses moments là que Twilight se sentait étrange, d'humeur à questionné le monde entier ou bien elle-même.

Assise sur le balcon de son château, sous la nouvelle lune avec comme seul confort une couverture légère sur le dos, Twilight regardait sans voir le paysage. Parfois des questions étranges émergeaient de son esprit, que se serait-il passait si elle n'avait pas croisé ses amies lors de son arrivé à Poneyville? Si son frère n'était jamais partie s'engageait? Ou que Le monde existait-il ?

C'est cette dernière questions qui tourmenté la jeune alicorne. Parfois tout semblait si étrange, si irréelle. Cela entrainé cette question, ce doute sur le monde. Discord pouvait presque plier le monde selon ses envies, et princesse Celestia et Luna arrivé à diriger le soleil et la lune. Twilight pouvait faire de la magie, Pinkie Pie semblait réussir à se téléporté et faire apparaitre des choses dans sa crinières, Rainbow Dash pouvait aller à une vitesse qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible et tant d'autres choses plus étranges les unes que les autres.

C'est se qui faisait douter Twilight. Le monde était-il bien réelle ?  
Elle n'était sur de rien, rien à part le fait qu'elle pouvait penser, qu'elle avait le pouvoir de penser.

"Twilight ?" Vint une voix douce et incertaine derrière elle.

Tournant la tête, la jument eu la surprise de voir Spike debout malgré des yeux encore brumeux de fatigue et son coussin dans les bras.

"Je suis désolé Spike, je réfléchissais juste un peu en profitant de l'air frais." S'excusa la princesse de l'amitié, marchant vers son ami avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Le petit dragon fit mine de le croire mais attendit tout de même que son amie soit couché pour jeter un regard triste au ciel sans astre, renfermant la porte du balcon en s'assurant de ne pas laisser l'alicorne seule dans sa chambre.


End file.
